Her Little Souvenir
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Jenny Shepard thought that she hadn't brought anything back with her from Europe. She was mistaken. She would always have her little souvenir. Another Alex Shepard prequel story. Starts in April/May 2000 and goes to October 2007.
1. It's Not Food Poisoning

Chapter I: It's Not Food Poisoning

Late April/ early May, 2000. Washington D.C

It was about 0600 in the morning. That was the normal wakeup time for most people in the Georgetown neighborhood of brownstones. But that did not hold true in some of the homes on this street. Jennifer Shepard had been awake since about 0345, puking her guts up. Once she emptied her stomach, she tried to go back to sleep. But sleep would not come to her. It hadn't come to her in the two months since she'd left the man she'd loved madly. She knew that he deserved more than a "Dear John" letter. She chalked her recent sickness up to guilt. She knew that she had to get up and get to work.

Once she got to work, the nausea hit again. The combined smells of perfume and cologne hit her like a ton of bricks in the elevator. She couldn't understand the sudden overdeveloped sense of smell she'd gotten. She noticed her friend Cassie Yates, another female NCIS special agent. They exchanged smiles. Her paleness had not gone unnoticed by Cassie; who was always asking if she was alright. Cassie also noticed the fact that her friend had rings around her eyes. She looked exhausted. Ever since her return from Europe, she'd been out of sorts.

"Jen; are you alright?"

"I've seen better days, Cassie."

"Late night again?"

"Yep; I was up at 0345 puking my guts up again. I don't know what I've got. Must be some bug I picked up in Europe. Let's get to work".

Cassie rolled eyes once her friends back was turned. She wasn't stupid. She had a suspicion of what was happening to her friend. She went to the ME, with who Jen was extremely close to.

"Hey Doctor Mallard, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Cassie."

Cassie didn't know where to start. She was worried about her friend's health and for the past month and a half, Jen had been acting weird. In the beginning, Cassie had chalked it up to leaving Agent Gibbs behind in Europe. She was well aware of the relationship that they'd been in. She decided to ask him.

"Doctor, have you noticed Jen's odd behavior? I mean it's distinct even for her to be acting like this. She nearly came into work late today, and she was pale. Do you have any idea as to what may be going on? I have my suspicions, but I would like your opinion."

"Jennifer just left Europe and a man she madly in love with behind for her career. That she'd be acting oddly would not be unusual. What have you noticed, Cassie?"

"She's been getting visibly nauseous when we go to crime scenes. Just last week with that Petty Officer Third class, I could've sworn that she was going to vomit right there. Sure enough, once we were inside, she excused herself and was gone for ten minutes. When she came back, she looked as pale as a ghost. And when we got back, she looked like she gone ten rounds with the devil himself. When I asked her what was wrong, she just said that she was fatigued. When I pressed a little more, she gave me a glare and said that if I didn't have anything better to do than worry about her, she'd find me something to do. So I backed off. Then the next moment she was all peaches and cream. It was creepy. And after she found out that her going to Great Lakes in Chicago, she was crying. Unfortunately, I've also been made aware of the fact that I'm also going to Great Lakes with her. If she's going to be acting like this the whole time; I'm going to lose my mind."

Ducky was silent for a few moments. He was thinking of the combination of symptoms that Cassie had told him. There was only one real explanation for all of the symptoms.

"Well, Agent Yates, the blood work that she had to have done when she came back from Europe, will be coming back next week. If there's anything out of sorts, we'll know."

After Cassie left, Ducky sat down. He had a good idea what those results would show. One of his best friends was pregnant with his other best friend's child. He would confront her next week when he had definitive proof.

The next week…

Ducky was looking through the blood work of the agents that had returned from Europe. He had to go either in alphabetical order or reverse alphabetical order. He figured that if he went in alphabetical order, he would have more time to look at Jennifer's blood work. He went through the stack. There was nothing really that interesting to worry about for most of the people. Until he got to the S's that is. He got to Jennifer blood work. For the most part it was normal. No infectious and/or dangerous illnesses. But what he suspected appeared to be true. There were elevated levels of estrogen in her blood. Combined with the other symptoms that Agent Yates had shared with him; and a few other things that he'd noticed while observing her, he knew exactly what was up with his friend. He went up to Director Morrow's office immediately. The Director looked up. There was only one reason why Doctor Mallard would be coming up to see him. He knew that the blood work for the agents that had come back from being abroad was in and the only reason the good doctor would come up, was that one of his agents was ill.

"So which agent of mine is ill, Doctor?"

For some strange reason, Doctor Mallard smirked. What was so funny?

"Something you care to share with me, Doctor?"

"Yes there is. Don't worry, this agent isn't ill. In fact, she's in top physical shape."

"Then what is wrong with her?"

"Take a look at her blood work and at her hormone levels. Tell me what you see."

"I see elevated levels of estrogen…." He said before Ducky interrupted him.

"That coupled with some observations that Special Agent Yates has shared with me: Agent Shepard has been irritable, getting nauseous at crime scenes, she spends _a lot_ of time in the bathroom, and the smell of vanilla makes her run away. One of the things that I learned about her in Europe was that she loved the smell of vanilla. Why would she run away from it?"

Morrow ran things through his head. All those symptoms, plus the blood work, left only one conclusion. Agent Shepard was pregnant.

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"I believe she is. And I think I know who the father is. Will you send her down to me tomorrow; I'd like to have a chat with her."

"Of course Doctor; I'll send her down first thing tomorrow morning."

Ducky went downstairs back to Autopsy. Tomorrow morning was going to be an interesting one that was for sure.

The next morning…

Ducky was patiently awaiting Agent Shepard. It was almost time for her to come down, and he already had a body out for an autopsy. He knew that the sharp, pungent smells of Autopsy had always affected Agent Shepard in a negative manner. Since she was pregnant, he knew that her sense of smell would be magnified. He looked at the clock on the wall. She was running slightly late. About thirty seconds later, Agent Shepard walked in. No sooner had she walked into Autopsy, the smell of the disinfectant hit her sense of smell, and she covered her mouth. All Ducky did was point towards the sink, and she promptly went over and vomited for about three minutes without stopping. She had morning sickness alright. Once she stood up again, Ducky decided to start right ahead.

"I know you've never liked Autopsy, but throwing up for three minutes straight, is something new even for you. Agent Shepard, do you know why you were ordered down here?"

"Not particularly. When Director Morrow told me to come down here, I assumed that it has something to do with the blood work that was done recently. I've been feeling like garbage for a while now, and I have absolutely no idea why."

Ducky had been told her tell sign for when she was lying by Gibbs. Her right eye was twitching like mad. She knew _exactly_ what was going on; but was beating around the bush. He knew that he had to get to the point and quickly.

"It's only a matter of time, Agent Shepard; before people will start to notice."

"I'm sorry Ducky, but I have to leave. There are some things that I have to take care of before I leave for Great Lakes."

Ducky now knew there was only one way to get her attention. He would have to call her on it.

"You're about three months along, Jennifer. I believe you know that."

She stopped in her tracks. She'd been called out. At least it was Ducky and not Burley. She turned around and smiled sadly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they'd make me get the blood work done. And after the results came back, I knew that you would notice. Have you told the Director yet?"

"I've only told him that I was suspected of your condition. Now that I've heard it from the horse's mouth as it were, I have to tell him."

"He said to me that I was still going to go to Great Lakes, no matter what you told me."

"Who's the father?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Ducky. And to answer what is probably your next question, no he does not know."

"If he knew, he'd be here with you."

"Don't tell him. Please, Ducky."

"That's the beauty of doctor patient confidentiality. I can't tell him unless you tell me I can; no matter how much I don't like it. Call me when you find out whether it's a boy or girl."

"I have a feeling that it's a girl, Ducky."

"Just call me when you know for sure. Go easy on Agent Yates; she's probably going to be the one that bears the brunt of your hormones."

After she left, Ducky shook his head sadly. His friend would want to know this. But like he said, doctor-patient confidentiality kept him from telling Jethro. He got out the paperwork necessary for this kind of situation. If his math was correct, she'd need late October through December at least, and maybe January.


	2. Chicago Confessions

Chapter II: Chicago Confessions July-August, 2000, Chicago IL

A/N: I have a huge bias towards Chicago, as I've been there untold times and I also think that it is always underrepresented in both the movies and TV. A few places of interest will be in both this chapter and the next one.

She was driving Cassie nuts. She had a good excuse for being the way she was, but that didn't stop Cassie from wanting to rip her own hair out. She needed to call Ducky, as he was the only person that would listen to her vent about her hormonal, pregnant boss. Mercifully, he picked up within three rings.

"Hello Agent Yates, how are you doing today" he asked knowing that she was probably calling to vent. Sure enough, she started venting.

"Ducky, she's driving me insane. Her hormones are all over the wall and she's just plain driving me crazy!"

While she was talking, Director Morrow came in. Ducky had his speaker phone on, and it was obvious that Agent Yates was not enjoying her job. He knew that she'd been calling Ducky once a week to vent. He nodded to the Doctor, making his presence known. Agent Shepard was obviously doing a really good job at driving Yates nuts with her hormones. He then heard her say,

"Morrow is not paying me enough for this!"

"Is that so Agent Yates?"

Silence crept through on the other end of the line. She obviously hadn't expected to have _THE_ boss hear her rant. She was very embarrassed. She was thankful that Jen hadn't walked in. That was until

_"YATES! GET OFF THE PHONE, WE HAVE A CASE!"_

Cassie sighed loudly. Jen was _really_ beginning to get on her nerves.

"I'll talk to you later. Dragon Lady is on the warpath."

Cassie started thinking to herself,

_"Do I shoot her or do I shoot me? Which would get me out of my misery faster? Then again, if I shoot and kill Jen, it would be double murder because she's pregnant. I don't know what I'll do; I just know that she's driving me nuts with her hormones. She's lucky she's pregnant. Because if she wasn't, I'd kill her; then again, if she wasn't pregnant, she would not be acting like this."_

The crime scene was pretty damn gory. Even Cassie wanted to vomit. If she wanted to vomit, she knew that Jen would want to. Even though she was no longer having morning sickness in her fifth month; her sense of smell was still in overdrive. Predictably, once they were back from the crime scene, Jen excused herself from the team, and went to the bathroom. The other two agents that were a part of their team, both men, smirked. William Aloysius Mahoney, said to his partner,

"Pay up, Stash. It took less than five minutes after we got back from the crime scene for Shepard to vomit."

Stanislaus Kowalski grudgingly handed over twenty dollars. When they noticed that Cassie had noticed the exchange; they figured that she was going to either ask to join in on the pool or tear them a new one. Judging from the look on her face, it was probably going to be the latter.

"What do you think you are doing; betting when our boss is going to lose her lunch? She's five months pregnant; has an overdeveloped sense of smell, and on top of it all, she has to run a team with you two clowns on it, which is enough to drive anyone insane. You will stop the betting pools as to who the father is; because I will tell her and she will most likely castrate you both considering the mood she's in!"

Bill and Stash were shocked into silence. Cassie had never flown off the handle like _that_ before. Their boss hadn't done that _yet _but they knew it was only a matter of time before she found out about the betting pool that they'd started. Or if Joe Leoni, their big boss found out, Stash didn't want to find out how angry he'd get. Little did he know that, Leoni suspected what was going on. Stash was also wondering, _"What man in his right mind would let her go?"_ He decided to do some snooping. His lifelong friend, Jakob Pulaski, had worked in Europe and had mentioned before his new boss came, that he knew who she was and had given him some basic information.

"Hey, Jake; how's it going?"

"Not too bad. How's Shepard as your boss?"

"She's a Dragon Lady. Was she like that in Europe?"

"Nahh; she wasn't. But then again, she was here with Gibbs, so…"

"What was their relationship?"

"Stash, I've known you since we were kids. We became NCIS agents together. And I also know that you are not clueless. They were lovers, Stash; and rather energetic ones at that."

That was what got Stash's attention. If they were lovers, then there was a good chance that this Gibbs was the father. If what his friend was saying was true, then why wasn't he here?

"Why aren't they together?"

"She left him. Why I don't know; probably something to do with her job. What surprised me even more was that he didn't even try to go after her. Gibbs is too damn proud for his own good. Why are you asking all these questions Stash, is there something wrong with her? Is she sick?"

That made him laugh over the phone. His boss was many things, but sick was not currently one of them.

"Jake, she's not sick. She's pregnant."

Silence permeated the other end of the line. He could hear the wheels of his friend's mind turning.

"He doesn't know."

"I think that she wants to keep it that, way Jake. Why I don't know but…"

"Stash, her and Gibbs had an op in Russia. The only other thing that I can tell you without getting into trouble is that, whatever they did, they really pissed off the Russian mob. That might be the reason why she didn't tell him; to protect both him and the child."

Stash was stunned. Here he had been making bets on who the father of her child was when the reason she hadn't told the father was so that he would be protected as would the child. He hadn't felt this guilty in a long time.

"Thanks, Jake; I have some things to think about" he then hung up.

He knew what he had to do. 1. Come clean with Leoni and give up his badge, as this was sexual harassment, 2. Apologize to Jen, and last but not least 3. Go to Confession, which he hadn't done in a _very_ long time.

The next Day…

He walked towards Leoni's office, strong in his convictions. He'd spoken to Leoni over the phone the night before and had asked if he could speak with him first thing in the morning. He knocked on the door, and he heard "Enter" come from inside. He sat down on the chair opposite the desk after being motioned to sit down.

"I take it you are wondering why I called you last night"

"Damn straight I am, Kowalski. What made you call me on your day off?"

Stash took a deep breath.

"Along with Mahoney, I have been involved with a betting pool concerning who the father of Agent Shepard's child is. When I first got involved, I was unaware of the circumstances she is in. Yesterday, Agent Yates found out about the pool and tore our heads off and told us that we didn't know what we were talking about. Also yesterday, I called an old friend of mine, NCIS special agent Pulaski; he'd told me that he'd known Shepard back in Europe. And he also said to call if I wanted advice as to how to deal with her occasional insanity. So, since I was curious about whether she'd behaved like this in Europe, he said no, that she was very happy over there, especially since she had an Agent Gibbs around. He told me how close they'd been. And he told me that she'd left him, not the other way around."

After he finished, he handed over his badge and his gun. Leoni looked at him,

"What are you doing this for, Kowalski?"

"I am giving up my badge. This was extreme sexual harassment, and I know I deserve worse".

What his boss did next surprised him. Leoni tossed back his badge and gun. Noticing the look of confusion, he said

"Look Kowalski, the reason you are getting your badge and gun back is because you came clean. I've been suspicious about what's been going on for some time now. Since you came clean, all you have to do is pull the graveyard shift for an as of right now unspecified number of Saturdays along with more paperwork than what you'll know what to do with. You also have to apologize to Agent Shepard. As for your partner in crime, he will be going to go investigate a spate of crimes involving naval reservists at Fort McCoy in Sparta Wisconsin. He'll hate it up there, he's a city boy. And when he asks why you aren't going along with him, say that you came clean first. Ah speaking of Agent Shepard, why don't you apologize right now?"

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Something you want to say, Agent Kowalski?"

He gulped several times before turning around. Her tone was very guarded. He had a distinct impression that she had an idea as to what was being talked about.

"Agent Shepard, I want to apologize for what I've done. I was involved in a betting pool with Agent Mahoney concerning who the father of your child is. I found out some of your situation, and I haven't felt like that much of an ass before in my life. Here I was betting money on who the father of your child is, and from what little I now know, you are just trying to protect both your child and its father."

Jen was silent for a few moments. She thought that Kowalski was basically a good guy, but had been sucked in by Mahoney. She knew that he'd cooperated with Mahoney for a while, but at least when he found out some of the facts he came clean.

"Apology accepted, Agent Kowalski", was all that she said. She looked tired.

A few hours later, Mahoney got his new orders. He was to report to Fort McCoy Wisconsin to investigate a spate of crimes involving Navy reservists. He had a sneaking suspicion that this new assignment had something to do with the betting pool that he and Kowalski had been running. He noticed that both Shepard and Leoni were smirking like Cheshire Cats. He noticed Kowalski. His partner was making a point of looking very busy. He'd been found out. Why Kowalski wasn't going with him to what he was terming living hell, he'd never know. He was a city boy for crying out loud, not a forest ranger.

_"Then again, this is punishment. You started a betting pool on something you knew very little about. Kowalski obviously found out some information that changed his heart on the matter._"

He sighed. Maybe he could pick the winning lottery numbers. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be complete hell. He just walked off, giving his old partner a dirty look. After he left, Leoni turned to Kowalski and said,

"Now that you've apologized to your boss; why don't you go see Father Nguyen, and make peace with the final person on your list?"

Stash took the subtle hint. Leoni was hinting that he go to Confession. He hadn't been in a long time.

At Holy Name Cathedral, Father Nguyen Trah Minh got ready to go to his confessional, as it was that time of the day that he'd set aside to hear Confessions. He noticed that there was somebody already in the confessional waiting for him. He got in, and sat down. The penitent waited a few moments before starting to speak. It was a voice that Father Nguyen had not heard in some time.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been a while since my last confession."

"It has been a long time since I last heard your voice, Stanislaus. This must be serious if you've come here. Confess your sins"

"I got involved in a betting pool that concerned my boss…"

Father Nguyen smirked slightly to himself. Stanislaus, even as a child, had enjoyed games of chance.

"That can't be that unusual. Betting about your boss is normal isn't it?"

"You didn't let me finish, Father. It was a betting pool concerning my _female_ boss. It was about the situation she is in."

"What exactly is the situation she is in?"

Kowalski shifted in the confessional uncomfortably. He'd hoped he could leave that out of the conversation. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure he should tell him, but Father Nguyen might be able to help, since he was Jesuit. Sensing his indecision, Nguyen said,

"Stanislaus, I've known you since you were nine years old. There is nothing you can tell me that will surprise me."

"My female boss, she is pregnant."

"That's a good thing; how are her and the father adjusting to this?"

"That's the thing. The father doesn't know about the child…"

"How could he not know?"

"He doesn't know because she didn't tell him. He is overseas in Europe. That's about all I can tell you without getting into classified information."

"They were involved in black ops. I got involved in the betting pool because I wanted to make a quick buck. When I found out some of the facts, I don't think I've felt so guilty before in my life. The reason that she hasn't told him is to protect both him and their child from people that might use the child to get to him."

Father Nguyen was silent. He let this all sink in. The situation was complicated to say the least. He was used to hearing about extra-marital affairs. But for the most part, the fathers of the children would take responsibility. But since there were extenuating circumstances.

"Do you think that she'll talk to me, Stanislaus?"

"Father, she's a very private person. When she makes up her mind not to talk about something with people, her mind is made up."

Father Nguyen was silent for a few minutes. He'd come up with Stanislaus' penance.

"I have come up with your penance, Stanislaus. You will help keep an eye on the child and respect the mother's wishes to keep the identity of the father private. I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"I will do that; Thank you father." 


	3. A Chance Coincidence

Chapter III: A Chance Coincidence

November 5th, 2000

Jen was still driving everyone insane. She was on maternity leave for the rest of the year, and most of January. But she was bored, so she'd call work and pester them with questions. Mercifully, somebody was there to take the brunt of her insanity. An old friend of her family's, Zelda Owens was in town to help after the child was born. Ducky was going to be in Chicago for a conveniently scheduled conference, which would last for three weeks; and he had to be there for the whole thing. Jen meanwhile, was getting antsy and was pacing constantly. Stash just walking in to check on her noticed this and said,

"You're pacing a hole in the carpet Jen. You look ridiculous."

In her impatience for the child to be born, Jen had taken to throwing things. Stash himself had been the target once before when he'd come to visit her. After dodging the hardcover book, paperweight, and coffee mug before managing to restrain her. But before restraining her, he managed to get hit by a paperback.

"Jen you need to calm down. Stress is not good for either you or the child."

He could tell that the guilt trip in mentioning the child worked. She just slumped down on the couch, suddenly drained of energy. She was pale as a ghost.

"Stash, I can't do this. I can't do this alone", she looked like she was about to lose it again.

Realizing that the moment was delicate, Stash said,

"You're not going at this alone, Jen. Ducky's here, Zelda's here, Cassie's here, and I'm here. We are here with you every step of the way."

Giving him a look, she said,

"You don't have to push something the size of a cantaloupe through a very small opening."

"You're correct I don't. Gee thanks; now you've scarred me for the rest of my life, Jen."

"Now you know how I feel," she said with a smirk.

Stash suppressed a shudder as the mental image seared across his mind again. "_Yep; she's back to acting like herself. For now at least"._ He hoped that Doctor Mallard would show up soon from the conference. He would know how to handle her much better than he.

November 7th, 2000

Unfortunately, Ducky did not show up for two more days. Stash was at the end of his rope, as was Zelda. Stash was looking around the house for liquor. Not finding any, he grumbled to himself. Just when he was thinking about calling Ducky, the man himself called.

"Hello Stanislaus how is she?"

"She's sleeping at the moment, dzeki Bogu. She's doing a really good job of driving both me and Zelda nuts. By the way could you stop at Binny's and get some hard liquor? There isn't any in the house; and at the rate things are going, Zelda and I are going to need it."

Ducky rolled his eyes. There was no alcohol in the house for a reason. Deciding to wait until he got to Jen's place to yell at him, he said,

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be there in a while."

Once he got to the house, he made sure that Jen was asleep before talking with Stash.

"Stash, the reason that there is no alcohol in the house, is that she's pregnant, she didn't want to tempt herself. If I'd brought any, she'd drink it down. It's not good for her or the child. Why don't you and Zelda go to the yard house and have a drink; I'll watch over her."

The two couldn't leave the house fast enough. Ducky sat down and started to read. For about 45 minutes, he had peace and quiet. Until he got a very ill-timed phone call; from the worst possible person to call him while he was at Jennifer's house. It was Jethro. What made this situation even worse was that Jennifer chose now to get up from her nap. She noticed him on the phone.

"Who is it, Ducky?"

"Just someone from work; go back to sleep."

"Ducky… You can tell me who it is. It doesn't matter."

"Jennifer, don't lie to me. I can tell it matters to you."

The look in her eyes betrayed every emotion she was and had been feeling for the past nine months: Fear, sadness, nervousness, and with just a touch of joy. And those were just four of the emotions that she'd been feeling. According to Griselda and Stanislaus, she'd been a mixed bottle of emotions. She had a lot to deal with.

"How much longer does it take? I want to feel normal again. When will the kid come out?"

Ducky sighed. These were all normal feelings for pregnant women near the end of their pregnancy. Hers were just magnified because of the situation she was in.

"It won't be much longer. I'll be with you."

"I'm scared, Ducky."

"I'd be worried if you weren't scared. It's normal."

November 10th, 2000 0345

This particular night had been a difficult one for Jen. She couldn't fall asleep, because the child had been moving around as if it were running a marathon. She'd dozed off at around 0200. Ducky and Zelda had also dozed off at around that time. She woke up with a dull ache in her lower back at around 0335. She turned around trying to get comfortable again. About ten minutes later, the ache returned, only, it was much sharper, much more painful. She knew what was going on immediately. She tried to get up and walk towards the door of her room, but the pain became too great to move. She fell to the floor with a sharp cry that woke Ducky. Being a doctor, he knew exactly what was up. He went to Zelda, who was still zonked out on a chair. He shook her shoulder until she woke up.

"What's going on, Doctor Mallard?"

"What do you think, Griselda? You sleep like a drunken sailor, it was Jennifer."

Catching the significant look, she got up immediately.

"I'll go get her, you go start the car."

"You go start the car, I'm the doctor. I'll go get her."

Just before the argument started up again

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! ONE OF YOU GOES GET THE CAR STARTED, AND ONE OF YOU COMES UP HERE TO GET ME!"

The two of them winced. This was going to be a very long day.

November 10th 2000, 1845

Ducky and Zelda hadn't been kidding about it being a long day. Jen's daughter had taken her own sweet time being born. She wasn't even five hours old and already Alexandra was commanding attention. Stanislaus and Cassie had come as soon as they could. Cassie asked first,

"How is she?"

"Jennifer is tired…" Zelda then interrupted,

"That's the British understatement talking, Stash. She's drained. She could barely hold her little girl."

Cassie and Stash winced slightly. Stash couldn't imagine the interminable pain his friend had gone through. Cassie was mentally assuring herself that she _never_ wanted to have kids. To try and get the mental image out of his head, Stanislaus asked,

"Which one is she, Doctor?"

"Third row, far left, the one with the mane of red hair."

Stash and Cassie looked that way. The kid was sleeping quietly. Stash started speaking in Polish, saying

"Bardzo mi się podobasz, malutka"

Everyone that was there was used to Stash slipping into Polish on occasion. Cassie didn't understand a word of it, but Ducky and Zelda understood enough to smile.

Cassie then asked,

"Ducky, what happened on this date in history?"

Ducky smiled as he started his history lesson.

"Well, today is the anniversary of the founding of the Marine Corps—Oh dear."

Cassie looked at him curiously,

"What's the big deal?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh I get it now."


	4. First, Do No Harm

Chapter IV: First, Do No Harm

**A/N 1: Special thanks go out to HuddyJibbsAddict for her help with getting this chapter off the drawing room floor. Sorry about the wait, this chapter caused me a lot of trouble. It should be well worth the wait. Enjoy! She-Demon**

One thing Ducky did not like: Someone he cared about going into harm's way. Usually, the people making those decisions were of age and trained federal agents. Except this time, the person that was going to an unsafe area of the world was a small child, a little over 3 and a half years old. He'd made his views about the child going overseas quite clear to her mother. But he didn't want to have her leave with this argument the last thing he said to her. He drove to her house to talk to her before she left.

Just before he knocked Jen opened the door. She had pointedly blank look on her face.

"Here to argue some more, Ducky?"

"No Jennifer, I came here in peace. May I come in?"

"Of course Ducky, I'm sorry. Come on in."

It was rather late at night; she and her daughter were getting ready to leave for Cairo in a few days.

"Is Alexandra feeling better?"

"Yes she is. At least she got it sooner rather than later. She's sleeping rather peacefully right now."

Ducky got down to business,

"It's not just as a doctor that I'm concerned about her going overseas with you. It's as a friend. I'm worried for her safety. She just got over the chicken pox; her immune system is going to be compromised for some time."

"I understand your concern, Ducky. But, I do not want to be separated from her. I have already taken the necessary precautions; she has all the shots she needs."

"I understand that you want to keep her close to you, but the part of the world where you are going isn't exactly the safest, and in some areas, the medical standards are questionable at best." Knowing that Jen herself was getting tired, Ducky got up to leave.

"Please be careful, for your sake and your daughter's" "_And Jethro's sake as well"_

* * *

><p>2 months later, Cairo Egypt…<p>

Mossad officer Ziva David, once again marveled at how quiet the child could be. She seemed to have a sixth sense knowing when to be silent, while Ziva and her "cousin" were working. While they were off duty, Ziva did find herself playing with the child on occasion. But there was something slightly off today in the Alex's behavior. Her face was a light red, and she seemed to be sweating heavily.

"Are you all right, Alex?"

All the kid did was shake her head. She'd been recovering from a throat infection, and had seemed to have beaten it. Obviously, this was no normal throat infection.

"Why don't you go lay down, and I'll go get your cousin. We're not doing anything in particular right now."

She nodded her thanks and went to go lay down. Even with her limited experience with kids, she knew that something was up, and it didn't look good.

When Jenny saw Ziva approaching her with a concerned expression, she knew it was about Alex. The two women didn't have to exchange a word for Jenny to follow her partner back to their room.

"Jenny," Alex was calling for her with a weak voice and it worried Jenny even more. The moment her mother sat on the bed, Alex threw herself at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jenny asked softly, as she felt her daughter's burning forehead.

"Head hurts," Alex answered, coughing. "Throat too."

Jenny took her temperature and her eyebrows raised high when she read 104°F.

"We need to undress her, cool her down. Can you get me some cold water?" Jenny asked Ziva as she closed the curtains to keep the sun out.

Jenny had changed the sheets and Alex' clothes when Ziva came back with the water.

"Honey, you need to drink water so the fever can go down, okay?" Jenny said, watching her daughter trying to nod and stopping as it hurt her head too much.

Alex had only taken a few sips of water when she heaved and the whole content of her stomach ended on the floor at Jenny's feet.

"We need to get her to a hospital and fast," Jenny said, no longer an Agent but a desperate mother.

"Jenny, you know we cannot take this risk…" but Ziva's attempt was cut off by Jenny's angry whisper.

"She needs a doctor; I don't give a damn about the risks."

"I cannot let you take her to a hospital. No, listen to me," Ziva said as Jenny tried to interrupt her again. "I know a doctor; I will call him and tell him to come here."

Jenny studied her partner for a moment and looked down at Alex. Finally, she nodded and Ziva left the room quickly.

"What's wrong with me, Mommy?" Alex asked, her voice even weaker, and Jenny couldn't bring herself to lie to her.

"I don't know, baby. But I will do everything to be sure you will get better," she answered, mopping up her daughter's forehead.

It took a few more hours before Ari Haswari's arrival. In the meantime, Jenny had noticed that Alex's tongue had taken a bright red color, it looked like a strawberry, and a rash was starting to appear on her chest.

Ziva explained the situation to her half-brother and the new symptoms they had noticed.

Jenny studied the newcomer warily and she felt Alex come even closer to her. Jen exchanged a look with Ziva, asking without words if she trusted the man, and her Israeli partner nodded.

Ari examined the little girl, conscious of both his patient and her cousin's distrust.

"Was she sick lately?" he asked, as he studied the rash that was slowly spreading towards the girl's armpits.

"She got a throat infection last week and the chicken pox two months ago. Do you know what's wrong?" Jenny said, her anxiety growing at the serious expression on the doctor's face.

"I think it is scarlet fever, it's an infection with releases toxins in the body. It usually follows a throat infection in someone with a weakened immune system," Ari explained as simply as possible and Jenny remembered what Ducky had said before their departure.

"Is there a treatment?" she asked, and was relieved when Ari nodded.

"Antibiotics. Does she have any allergies to medication?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Good, I will go and get some. Continue to hydrate her, cool her down and check her temperature regularly," Ari gave his instructions as he left.

Once they were alone, Jenny turned back to her daughter and tried to smile at her. She was stunned when Alex caressed her cheek and said "I will be okay, Mommy."

She was the mother, she was the one supposed to reassure her daughter, not the other way around.

For the next few days, they helped Alex fight the infection and Ari observed closely the interactions between the girl and her cousin. He was starting to doubt they were only cousins; the resemblance between the two was remarkable, only the eyes were different and he had heard Alex slip up and call her cousin 'Mom' before trying to cover it up.

"I think these two are more than cousins," Ari told Ziva, who nodded having some suspicions as well. "No one can know about this, Ziva, especially our father. God knows what he could do if he learned about this. Promise me, you will keep this a secret," he demanded solemnly and Ziva thought about it for a moment, she knew her father, she knew what could happen and she didn't want her partner and her innocent daughter to go through this.

"I promise you," she said, at last.

**A/N 2: Are you guys surprised? Please tell me in a review!**


	5. Author's Note

I am incredibly flattered that Her Little Souvenir was read by so many people. But couldn't at least one person have left a review? Any little comment will be appreciated; there is always room for improvement.

She-Demon


	6. The Washington Connection

Chapter V: The Washington Connection

It was good to be back. For over a year, they'd traveled all over the world on anti-terror ops, though the last post was London. It had been purely an administrative post, which was easier, especially with Alex around. There were only two things that mattered to her now: Her daughter and her job. She would do anything for her, including nearly blowing an op so she could get her to the hospital when Alex had got scarlet fever. Alex had read for most of the flight, only falling asleep for the last two hours of it.

_"Alex could sleep through a 10 megaton over blast. That must be the Marine in her, being able to sleep anywhere."_

Alex did wake up when the plane landed. But once they got the luggage and into the car, Alex fell asleep, her head in her mother's lap. She smoothed her daughter's red tresses while she slept during the ride to the house. When the car stopped, Jen didn't have the heart to wake Alex up again, so she just picked her up and carried her inside. Once inside, she carried Alex up the stairs and put her in a bed. The clothes she was wearing were comfortable as pajamas, so she just left her in her clothes.

Jen knew that she needed to sleep, but she wasn't able to. She knew the reason all too well. The reason that she was unable to sleep, was that in a little less than 24 hours time, she would be seeing Jethro again for the first time in over five years. It still killed her, the fact that she'd left him with nothing more than her coat and a "Dear John" letter in her pocket.

_"He did rebound pretty quickly though. However, that was probably the shortest divorce proceedings of the lot. I wonder how many times over the years Ducky has had to fight the urge to tell him? It's going to be weird seeing those blue eyes on someone else."_

But in the end she knew that leaving him was the right thing to do. At first it had just been for her job. Two months later she found out that she would always have something of his for the rest of her life. Of all the gifts he'd given her, she loved Alex the most.

* * *

><p>Jen woke up early in her room the next morning. After checking on Alex again, she went to her room to read. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was the night before, because ten minutes later she was out like a light for about ten hours. She put away everything from the trip. This kept her busy for a better part of an hour. After she finished, she sat down with some coffee and a book. The quiet only lasted about 45 minutes when the doorbell rang. Noemi went to answer it.<p>

"Who is it Noemi?"

"A Ziva David; do you want me to let her in Señora?"

"Of course. Show her in."

Ziva walked in, her eyes taking everything in, with a look of admiration on her face.

"This is where you live when you're in Washington?"

"Yes it is. How was your flight?"

"It was decent. Where is Alex?"

"In her room, sleeping soundly since about 21:30 last night; she's always traveled well."

As they continued talking, Ziva noticed something that made her smile. Alex was awake and attempting to sneak up on her mother. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had obviously been slept in.

Just as Alex was about to make her presence known, Jen said,

"Don't even think about it."

Alex deflated slightly.

"How'd you know it was me, Mommy?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

Jen then reached behind the couch and grabbed Alex and lifted her up over the edge. Alex squeaked as she unsuccessfully tried to evade her mom. After about 30 seconds of squirming and giggling, she noticed Ziva.

"Hi, Ziva" she said before hugging her.

Hi. How are you doing Tateleh?"

Alex smiled at the Hebrew word. It made Ziva seem less intimidating. She hugged Ziva a little harder, and went back upstairs. Jen watched her daughter walk in a manner that was _way_ too much like her father.

Watching this, Ziva wondered

_"Just who is this child's father that she won't tell him about his daughter? Any man would be proud to have a daughter like this. Hmm, when I visit NCIS looking for Agent Gibbs, maybe I can look around."_

* * *

><p>The Intel that Ziva had acquired had been good. The target had been hit. After people started to, she listened to Morrow and Jethro talk.<p>

"Anyway, you're not my problem anymore, Jethro."

"You firing me, sir?"

"I've been offered a deputy director's position at Homeland Security."

"You'd leave NCIS sir?"

"Well the agency could use some younger blood."

"Who'd be replacing you sir?"

She could practically hear Morrow's smirk, even though she couldn't see it.

"Not me!"

Morrow laughed at that and said,

"As much as I like you Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head. He's your problem now Director."

_"5...4...3...2...1,_ Hello Jethro"

Memories that had been suppressed for six long years came forth unbidden. The attic in Marseilles, the apartment in Moscow, and everything in between stepped forward. She noticed that his blue eyes were glazing over from the remembering.

"Shall we skip the you haven't changed a bit bull?

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?"

"Are you going to have problems taking orders from me?"

"As Director or as a woman?"

"Either"

"You were a damn good agent Jen, especially _undercover_"

She had to fight to keep from saying something equally within the range of the double entendre.

"Jethro…"

He interrupted her.

"Madam Director."

_"Oh he better not make a habit out of that. Damn him for having those blue eyes that I have trouble resisting. Because when I see them, I see our daughter's eyes."_

* * *

><p>"You're from a wealthy family."<p>

"Really."

"Born and raised on the East coast, New England boarding school spent some time in the Midwest, and Philadelphia."

"How would you know that?"

Before she could answer, the elevator door pinged. She noticed that her friend was with someone, an agent."

"Shalom, Jen."

"Shalom"

"Did I miss it?"

"Yes you did but we didn't."

Ziva looked over the man that had entered with her friend. He was talking with Agent DiNozzo. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Ziva David, Mossad"

Ziva then saw something that she did not expect. Gibbs, not surprisingly, looked her in the eyes. She realized what was so familiar about the man; his blue eyes. She'd seen them on a small child barely seven hours ago. A child she knew to be Jen's daughter. _"So… This must be the man that she left behind. This is also Alex's father."_ She put out her hand to shake his.

"Ziva; Jen has spoken of you often."

"Has she now?"

Ziva was busy looking for other similarities between Alex and Gibbs. The eyes were the obvious connection, but Ziva figured that it was more the little things that Gibbs and Alex may have in common; she figured she would look for them later, when she had the time. She had her job as a control officer to think about.

It was time to leave. Jen knew from the looks Ziva had been shooting her for most of the day that the younger Mossad officer was planning to ambush her with questions, questions concerning Gibbs and his obvious connection to Alex. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Ziva ambushed her in her office, shutting her door behind her.

"Agent Gibbs is Alex's father, yes? I can tell when you are lying."

Jen held her eyes level with Ziva's; trying to gauge whether the younger woman would drop the subject. After realizing that Ziva was not going to drop it, she asked,

"How long did it take you?"

"About fifteen minutes. The dead giveaway was the eyes. I'm sure that there are some less obvious similarities, I just don't have the time right now."

"You need to focus on your job, and I need to focus on both of mine."

* * *

><p>When Jen got back home, there was a tiny, red haired bombshell racing down the hall yelling "Mommy!" When she knelt down to grab Alex up in her arms, Alex threw her arms around her neck. Jen just reveled in the sensation. She looked up at Noemi she asked,<p>

"How was she today?"

"She was very good. She is also very curious. She wanted to stay up until you got home."

"This can't be a habit, Noemi. I don't really have a regular time that I'll be coming home."

Then almost on cue, Alex fell asleep in her arms. She was obviously exhausted. Jen nodded to Noemi that she would take Alex upstairs.

Just as she was getting ready to be in for the night, she got a call on her phone, she reached for it irritably wondering who on earth would be calling her at this time of night.

"Shepard." She answered tersely.

"I need a partner for the night, you up for it?"

_"Oh no you don't, I am not getting involved with you like that again. One child of yours is enough, thank you very much!"_

"Jethro don't you know any other women?"

"None that I can call for backup, you didn't think I meant…"

"That's what you have a whole team of agents for."

"Well McGee's on protection duty, DiNozzo's tailing Ziva, and since I lost…"

"DiNozzo's what?"

"He's tailing Ziva."

"Well where are you?"

"Outside!"

Jen got up from bed and went to the window to pull back the curtains. And sure enough, Jethro was out there.

_"Probably has that damn smirk on his face. He knows I'm going to come down. At least this is one of the nights that Noemi stays, otherwise I wouldn't be going."_

Once they got to the house, it was the whole situation of "hurry up and wait".

_"Can't believe that I'm in a car, in the middle of the night, checking out a lead, with Jethro of all people; haven't been this close to him in years. FOCUS!"_

"I can't believe this. I've been a director less than twenty four hours and I'm back on the street."

"It's great isn't it" She did her best to ignore his smirk.

"No Jethro it isn't"

Come on. Come on, you love it"

"Truthfully, I'd rather be in bed." Jen noticed the "Oh _really _look" and thought, _"Shit, I know have to be more specific than that with him."_ "Sleeping" She added as an aside.

"Remember that stakeout in Marseilles, August, stuck in that attic with no air, photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese trawler."

_"Like Hell I'll ever forget it. You and I were driving each other crazy by being cranky. Cranky because we hadn't yet given into the sexual tension."_

"That second night, that's the first time we…"

_"Don't go there, Jethro. I'm well aware of what we did that night."_

"Okay. Shut up."

All he did was look at her with an innocuous expression on his face. His blue eyes were obviously suppressing mirth.

_"Oh boy. He's using his baby blues on me. He knows that his eyes drove me crazy. Unfortunately, Alex is discovering that fact also. Her blue eyes drive me even crazier than his do."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make updates come faster. Please press the review button.**


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI: To Tell, or not to Tell, That is the Question

**A/N: Shout out to HuddyJibbsAddict for her help on this. Enjoy.**

Ducky was showing young Zach a few magic tricks. The boy was very observant. Abigail, noticing that said,

"He remind you of anyone?"

Ducky knew that she was talking about Gibbs. And the young boy did remind him of Jethro. He kept his thoughts to himself, but one did go through his head,

_"Actually he reminds me two somebodies. One you know, the other you don't."_

The other child he was thinking of, though slightly younger than Zach, was every bit as observant as he was, and then some. He might drop some hints today to her mother concerning the revealing of Alex's existence to her father, as soon as he had an opportunity.

He got his opportunity a few hours later. He was on his way to her office anyway when he saw her out on the catwalk looking out over the bullpen. She had been watching Gibbs interact with Zach, smiling slightly. She nodded her greeting to him.

Ducky decided to start the conversation.

"He is good with children, isn't he?"

"That he is."

They watched the interaction for a little while longer, before he said

"Since Jethro's in one of his good moods, now may be a good time too…"

"Ducky, he's in the middle of a case. Now is hardly the time to tell him"

All he did was sigh to himself. He couldn't understand why she was doing what she was doing.

"New hires just keep getting younger, eh Madam Director?"

Jen shook her head and smirked.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo, Agent DiNozzo."

"What memo?" He asked.

Before she could answer, Ziva beat her to the punch.

"The memo which says that the next person that calls her "Madam" gets keelhauled, whatever that is."

"It's…" DiNozzo began.

"UNPLEASANT," Jen finished.

"Tell Gibbs that I want to see him upstairs."

Jen grinned at DiNozzo's sudden discomfiture at the mention of keelhauling. She could tell that Ziva was asking him just how unpleasant it was. He dodged the question and actually started doing some work. Gibbs, after obviously telling Zach to keep an eye on DiNozzo for him, headed upstairs.

"Always admired your way with children, Jethro, ever think of having any of your own?" she asked with a slightly playful tone in her voice.

"That an offer, Jen?" He was visibly trying not to laugh.

"No, that wasn't an offer Jethro, it was merely an observation"

_"Been there done that. I don't need to make that offer because I've done it already. If only you knew, if only I had the guts to tell you."_

"You want to know why I get along with kids so well? Because when they lie they don't have the guile to get away with it."

Jenny's breath hitched at that and she swallowed, the comment felt like a punch to the stomach and all the playfulness disappeared.

"You wanted to see me?" Gibbs changed the subject, apparently oblivious to Jenny's reaction.

"I've been on teleconference with the Directors of the FBI, NSA, and Homeland Security for the past half an hour…"

Jen decided to go and visit Ducky in Autopsy, even though she usually tried to it if at all possible. But there was something she needed to talk to him about. As she got off the elevator, she noticed Agent Lee scurrying into the elevator. Once she got into Autopsy, she found Palmer rearranging his scrubs, also leaving the room.

_"At least Jethro and I never had any close shaves with Morrow walking in on us. Though there was that one time in his office we… FOCUS, SHEPARD, FOCUS!"_

She had mercifully regained control of her thoughts by the time Ducky arrived. Unfortunately, she was still blushing, which did not escape his notice.

"Remembering something, Jennifer?" he asked with a slightly crooked smile on his face.

"Just something I saw, Doctor Mallard."

"You're obviously down here for a reason. Why don't I make us some tea?"

Jen waited patiently as he bustled about getting the water ready. Once he set the water to boil, he sat down.

"So what did you say to him? Obviously you didn't tell him; otherwise he would've been down here demanding answers."

"I told him that I'd always admired his way with kids, and did he ever think of having any of his own?"

Ducky motioned for her to continue.

"He asked "That an offer, Jen?"

Ducky smiled slightly. That was Jethro alright. Jen continued,

"It was like it was a joke to him, Ducky; though I'll admit I didn't have the most serious tone when I asked the question."

Ducky chose his next words carefully.

"Even taking your tone into consideration, one fact remains: He thinks that if a child ever entered the picture, you would've told him. Obviously at the time you found out, he'd already rebounded and gotten engaged, so the timing was bad. You were scared at the time Jennifer. You had just gotten life changing news."

She still had a slightly glum look on her face, which also seemed to have a tinge of regret in it. Then the tea kettle started to whistle so he said,

"Cheer up. Besides, isn't Alexandra's birthday next week?"

"Yes it is. She's going to be five. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yes it is. She's looking more like you every day."

"Looking more like me, acting more like Jethro."

"God help us all"

In retrospect, she wasn't sure it had been such a good idea to go and see Jethro at his place after she got a call about the new evidence the team found on Zach's father.

She had been at the restaurant with Alex and obviously she couldn't tell Gibbs that. Instead she said she was on a date, which technically wasn't a lie. She enjoyed the once-over Gibbs gave her but the feeling hadn't lasted long.

Seeing Jethro and Zach working together on the boat, she had felt a pang, knowing that, if she was brave enough to tell him the truth, it would be Alex there with him. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep this secret, to keep Alex from her father and all she could learn from him, share with him. She, herself, had had a wonderful father, who had been everything to her and she knew Jethro could be that for Alex but everything was so complicated.

The dilemma was awful but she was the only one to blame for it.


	8. Did You Ever Have One Of Those Days?

**Chapter VII: Did You Ever Have One Of **_**Those**_** Days?**

**A/N: In light of the fact that I am stuck on the USMC birthday ball chapter, I've decided to start posting the chapters out of chronological order. This chapter is the episode tag to Ex-File. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Apparently it was turning out to be one of <em>those<em> days. A Marine captain who was involved with sensitive operations was found murdered on an Army base. So that meant that it would be a joint investigation with Army CID. Unfortunately it also involved that wretched Colonel Mann. The course of the investigation was still unclear, but a Major Swigert was looking good for the murder since a picture was found of both him and the victim with a weapon not unlike the one that had killed the victim. Jethro and Colonel Mann were going to go talk to the Marine officer.

_"Enjoy him while you can Colonel. I have something of his that you'll never have"_

That was something that made her smile somewhat savagely to herself. That line of thought continued until Cynthia alerted her that Agent Gibbs and Colonel Mann were back, and that Gibbs did not look happy.

_"So… what did Jethro do this time?"_ She thought as the couple walked in

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Not particularly"

Jenny sighed mentally. Jethro could make himself really difficult when he put his mind to it. Not unlike his six year old daughter.

"Is this situation going to involve lawyers?"

Colonel Mann answered,

"It kind of already did, Director. One of his ex-wives is a material witness."

Jenny had to conceal her grin. She figured that someday, one of his ex-wives would somehow get involved in a case.

"And which one is this…?"

Jethro replied curtly since he'd noticed her smirk.

"Stephanie"

That got her attention quickly as he knew it would. She knew as he did, that Stephanie had been the rebound from her. Jen had wondered from time to time, whether she would have left if she'd known about Alex sooner. Most of the time she figured she still would have left in order to protect all of them because of the number of people her and Jethro had gotten angry at them during their tenure in Europe, most of whom would not hesitate to use a child as leverage.

"Which one was she, number 2?"

"Number 3"

"How long were you married, one year?"

"Fourteen months"

"And where did you live, Prague?"

"Moscow"

"Well it's difficult to live in Moscow; with _anybody._"

Colonel Mann watched and listened to the two. The banter between them told her that they had plenty of unfinished business. That much had been obvious to her ever since she'd met Gibbs.

"Perhaps Agent Gibbs should _divorce_ himself from this case. Do you mind if Colonel Mann interrogates your ex-wife?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Problem solved," she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>It was the first teacher's institute of the school year, coinciding with Columbus Day, which resulted in a four day weekend for the kids. For some parents that made a problem in figuring out as to what to do with them.<p>

That wasn't a problem for Alex. She just went with her mom to NCIS. She was also looking forward to seeing Ducky. She was also wearing her aviator sunglasses, which hid her eyes. She would always try to wear them inside as much as possible. That was something that irritated her mother, even though she agreed that it was a good idea. Once they got to NCIS, she got her visitors pass and went straight to visit Autopsy, since Ducky was most likely already there. She'd try and sneak up on him.

Ducky did hear the automatic door slide open and shut, but didn't see anyone come in. Mr. Palmer usually didn't arrive for another 10 minutes. As he got a glimpse of a small person sneaking up on him from one of the reflective surfaces, he said

"Don't even think about it."

Alex then spoke,

"How did you know it was me, Ducky?"

"This room is filled with reflective surfaces, Alexandra."

Alex then came up and gave him a bone cracking hug. Ducky always had to stretch slightly after she gave him one of her hugs. Noticing the book in her hand _The Eyes of the Dragon_ by Stephen King, he asked,

"Finished The Hobbit already?"

"Yep, I've wanted to read this one for a while now. Really had to talk mom into letting me read this."

"Why don't you go over to your usual spot to read. And you can take off your sunglasses down here; you don't to hide your eyes down here."

Business then went on as usual. Even with the case, which was turning into a remarkably messy one. The victim's wife was caught cleaning up the crime scene and was being brought in by Tony and Ziva. As Palmer walked in, he noticed Alex reading. He also noticed her blue eyes. He'd only seen them on one other person.

"Doctor, we have company."

"I know, she won't bother us, Mr. Palmer"

"Colonel Mann is heading down here. I thought you should know that."

Alex's eyes got sharper when she looked up at the mention of Colonel Mann. Ducky noticed at that moment, she looked exactly like her mother. She had obviously heard something about the Colonel from her mother.

He didn't have time to say anything to Alex before Colonel Mann walked in, but he did notice that she'd slipped on her aviator sunglasses. He and the Colonel started talking about the case, when she asked,

"Before we continue talking we should wait until we don't have an audience."

"What audience Colonel?"

"The kid sitting over there reading"

"Oh you mean Alexandra. She's not doing anything wrong."

"This is an active murder case, Doctor."

"Oh all right, Colonel. Alex, why don't you head upstairs?"

Alex nodded her assent. She left Autopsy but not before giving Colonel Mann a withering look through her sunglasses. Palmer and Ducky could almost see the glare through them.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

* * *

><p>Jen smiled slightly. It was more of a grimace, but she hid it well. She nodded to the other woman to go on with her question.<p>

"Before our marriage, I always had the feeling that there was something between you and Jethro…"

She'd been expecting this. Well, there was only one way to go with it.

"Our relationship had always been a purely professional one"

Then something very inconvenient happened. The last person Jen wanted to be in her office was up there.

"Hey M- Madam Director, they needed to do some work in Autopsy so I came up here."

Stephanie was looking at Alex with a great deal of shock and awe. From what little she'd seen of the kid, she seemed to be the right age, and she walked a little too much like Jethro. There was one thing left that she needed to see.

"Lose the shades, John Waite"

You could almost see the girl roll her eyes at the Director through the dark lenses. When she took them off, every suspicion she ever had about there being a relationship between Jethro and the Director were confirmed. By seeing the child's eyes, it was obvious that this child was Jethro's.

Alex watched Stephanie give her a few lookovers before asking,

"What", suspiciously, with her sapphire eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing"

Sensing that something had to be done, Jen interrupted,

"Alex, go wait with Cynthia"

"Of course, Madam Director," which Alex said with a smirk.

_"She's most definitely Jethro's. A professional relationship, Hmph; what kind of profession?" _

The kid got up and left, giving Stephanie a strange look while doing so. After she left, since there was nothing really left to say, it was time to go back to the bullpen. Before opening the door, Stephanie turned to the turned towards Jen saying,

"By the way Director, I'd know those blue eyes anywhere."


End file.
